Bombshell
Bombshell is the first episode of the first season of Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'Call Me Maybe '''by ''Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by Katie, Chloe and Jasmine. *'Sorry for Party Rocking '''by ''LMFAO. Sung by Tim, Tommy and Zach. *'Girlfriend '''by ''Avril Lavigne. Sung by Jen, Charity and Jacob. *'Can't Stand It '''by ''Never Shout Never. ''Sung by Stevie. *'Sparks by Cover Drive. Sung by Joey and Junette. Episode 1: '''So, here’s what you missed on Glee! Rachel and Finn finally got married and moved to New York together with Kurt and Blaine eventually joined them after graduating from his Senior Year. Mercedes, Sam and Finn got a scholarship at the University of Southern California and moved there. Noah, Joe and Quinn got into Yale and finally escaped Ohio. Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina moved to New York aswell and share an apartement while going to New York University. Rory and Sugar stood in Ohio and got marrried with Artie as their best man and close friend. Mr Schuester couldn’t let anyone go and nearly had an emotional breakdown, but he’s okay now. Hectic, right? Well, that’s what you missed on glee! It was the first day of a new year at McKinley High and Mr Schuester was sitting in the teachers lounge before school with his wife; Emma, and fellow teacher and friend; Beiste when suddenly the Principal burst in. “William Schuester, what do you think you are doing?” Figgins scolded. “Erm... I don’t know.” He said, rather nonchalantly, quickly taking one of Emma’s carrots and biting it. She playfully hit his chest. Figgins frowned. “New Directions is the third most well-known glee club in the country.” He pointed out. “All of the original members have graduated and you’re just sitting around eating carrots!” Mr Schue’s mouth dropped open. He hadn’t even thought of starting another glee club. He got up and kissed Emma on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” He told her and Beiste before walking off down the hallway. Figgins smiled and returned to his office. When Will reached his office he pulled out an A3-sized piece of paper and wrote ‘New Directions’ in big bold lettters in the center. He then stopped and went into deep thought. The old New Directions gave him so much heartache and pain but yet again they gave him so much joy and laughter. Did he really want to start the journey all over again? Yes, he did. Will walked down to the notice board and pinned the sheet up. Within seconds of walking away, he turned around to see three girls scribbling their names; Katie Scott, Junette Harris and Jasmine Smith. “This is going to be a good year.” Will whispered to himself as he hopped down the corridor in delight. -o-o-o- Two hours later, at break, three girls were sitting around a table in the cafeteria. “... And then she said to me, ‘If you wasn’t such a cow, then we’d be able to get on.’ And I was about to go all out on her.” The blonde-haired girl, Chloe, continued her rant. “Really? What did you do?” The brown-haired girl, named Jasmine, sarcastically asked. “Well, I didn’t get a chance to do anything because then mom came in and started having a go at me about not doing the laundry even though it was my turn. But she went well off her nut until I told her what Livy done.” “Oooh, I bet she wasn’t happy then.” The cute black-haired girl, Katie, finally spoke up, having a genuine interest in the conversation. “She started having a go at me and blaming me when I was like, ‘She done it, not me.’ And then Livy started to blame it on Niall and that’s where it got totally out of...” Chloe stopped speaking when she realised a group of boys on the table next to them where talking and then looking at the three girls. “Can we help you?” She asked, ignorantly. Three out of the four boys looked at the other boy. The boy stood up, straightened his jacket and walked over to the table. “Hey, um, you’re pretty beautiful and you seem really nice. So, I was wondering if I could have your number.” The boy smiled. “Okay, but don’t keep your hopes up, I’m not really single.” Chloe told him, standing up. The two other girls sighed. “Well, I actually wasn’t talking about you.” The boy told Chloe. “I was talking about you.” He directed his speech to Katie, the dark-haired one. “Oh...” Katie blushed, standing up. “Pretty gorgeous, eh?” “Actually, you’re one hundred and fifty four percent gorgeous.” He told her. They were standing mere centimetres away from each other, looking into each others eyes. Shh giggled. “I’m Joey.” He smirked. Katie’s eyes drifted down to the bottom of his neatly tucked-in grey shirts. They easily revealed his six pack of abs. She melted. “Oi, my face is up here.” He joked. Katie blushed, “I’m Katie.” “Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number so call me maybe.” Joey said, handing a piece of paper to Katie and taking the piece in her hand. He kissed Katie on the cheek and then walked away. She started to sing as she walked back to her table: “''I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way.” Katie glanced to Joey, who was gleefully looking at her number. Chloe and Jasmine sang the next lines as Katie stared at Joey’s perfect body; “''I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way.” Katie sang the next verse; “''Your stare was holding, Ripped jeans, skin was showin', Hot night, wind was blowin', Where you think you're going baby?” Suddenly, the scene switched to Chloe, Jasmine and Katie standing on a stage performing the song. The three sang the main chorus together; “''Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me maybe, It's hard to look right at you baby, But here's my number, so call me maybe?” “''Hey I just met you...” Jasmine sang. “''And this is crazy...” Katie continued. “''But here’s my number...” Chloe sang. “''So, call me maybe?” The three girls pulled the song to an early close together. The camera zoomed out to reveal that they were in an auditorium. The ten people sitting in the audience, including Mr Schuester, erupted into an applause. “You’re the first three people welcomed to New Direction 2012.” Will chuckled. The girls ran off stage smiling. Katie took a seat next to Joey on the third row and Chloe and Jasmine sat togehter on the front row. “Next up are Tim Norgrove, Tommy Barlow and Zach Winston.” The director called. The three guys walked up to the stage, jokily pushing one another. Will chuckled. The music started and the girls screamed and started to dance, standing up from their seats. “''Sorry for party rocking...” Tim smiled as he sang. “''Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to go, I got a drink in my hand and, it's just called buffalo, Poppin' bottles in the house with the models in the V.I.P, All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see.” Tommy continued. “''Let’s go.” Zach sang. “''People always say that my music's loud, Sorry for party rocking, Neighbors complain saying...” The three sang together. “''TURN IT DOWN.” The audience shouted. Will leaned his head back over the chair; he hated this song. But, he could admit that they matched the singers voices perfectly with no autotune at all. “Come on, Joey. Let loose, dance a little.” Katie told him. “No, you have fun.” He poked his tongue out. “Come on.” She instructed, pulling him up from the seats. Joey began to dance. “''Sorry for party rocking, Haters don't like we got the spotlight, Sorry for party rocking, When they talk sh*t, we just be like, Sorry for party rocking.” Zach sang. “''Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy, Off ciroc, off patron, what whatever's tasty!” Tim continued. “''We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters, Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us.” Zach sang again. “''Check my style take a good look, I'm fresh b*tch in my whip with music so loud I'm deaf, b*tch.” Tommy sang. “''Getting brain at a redlight with people watching, Sorry for party rocking.” The three sang together. Will raised his hand to stop the song, he couldn’t bare with hearing it once more. “We get the picture, you can sing.” The three walked off the stage, happy with themselves. “Six down, six to go.” Will sighed to himself, closing his eyes. “You say that like it’s a bad thing, Mr Schue.” He heard as he opened his eyes to reveal two girls and a boy walking up onto the stage. “Cheerios...” He smirked. “So, I guess you’re Charity Heart, Jen Corpez and Jacob Lawrence?” “Yup, and we’ll be singing an acapella version of ‘Girlfriend’ by Avril Lavigne.” Charity told him. “When you’re ready...” Mr Schuester put on a fake smile, he though the two cheerio’s onstage were a bit snobby. Charity and Jen sang alternate lines and Jacob joined in on the last two words of each line while strumming his guitar; Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend Jen then took the next verse and walked down the left side of the auditorium seats, while Charity walked down the left side leaving Jacob on his own on the stage; You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious I think about you all the time you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright When she got to the row that Katie and Joey were sitting on she walked down it and let Charity continue the singing; Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah, I'm the mother loving princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right Jacob continued the song as Jen took Joey by the tie and pulled him up; She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Katie pulled him back down and folded her arms. Charity, Jen and Jacob finished the song together; Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend... The song drew to a close, the auditorium was silent. “For the record, we’re not officially dating.” Katie snapped. Joey dropped his head to look at the ground. “Welcome to New Directions...” Willl meekly said. Katie scowled at Jen, she laughed in return which frustrated Katie even more. The group sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Mr Schue spoke up, “Has anyone got a nice solo song?” He turned around to look at the auditorium. “Stevie has. Don’t you?” The red-haired girl, Junette told Mr Schuester. “No, I don’t.” Stevie told them. “Yeah, you do. You’re just shy.” Junette poked her tongue out. “Come on, Stevie.” Will sighed. Stevie took in a deep breath, “Okay.” He walked up to the auditorium stage and stood directly in the middle. A knot formed in his stomach. He looked over to Junette. “You’ll do fine.” She mouthed. He started to click his fingers as he sang; Baby, I love you I never want to let you go The more I think about, The more I want to let you know… That everything you do, Is super fucking cute And I can’t stand it I’ve been searching for A girl that’s just like you Cause I know That your heart is true When Stevie saw the group tapping their feet and clicking the fingers along, the knot in his stomach untangled and he started to get into the song; Baby, I love you I never want to let you go The more I think about, The more I want to let you know… That everything you do, Is super duper cute And I can’t stand it Let’s forget, And run away To sail the ocean blue Then you’ll know, That my heart is true... The group erupted into applause when he finished. He couldn’t help but let the huge grin on his fsce get even bigger. “You’re definatley in!” Mr Schuester smiled. “Last but not least is... Joey Palmer and Junette Harris.” They stood up and walked to the stage. “Are you guys doing a duet?” Will asked. The two nodded. The music started and Junette began; Happy to see you setting me off like sparks You ignite all the colours inside my heart On the doorstep like we'd never been apart Hope you know that I'm happy to see you Joey continued; It's just another night The boys are getting higher But baby in my head I'm nailing you instead Juennte sang; It's just another night Under the strobe lights Can't hear what I'm dancing to Just wanna be you The pair sang together; Ohh, chips die, and I'm ready to go On my mind I can't wait anymore Junette took the next verse; Happy to see you setting me off like sparks You ignite all the colours inside my heart On the doorstep like we'd never been apart Hope you know that I'm happy to see you Joey sang again; Them girls put on a show But they will never know What makes you beautiful I watch them come and go... The song came an abrupt end as an unfortunatley familiar face burst in. “HEY WILLIAM!” The female voice shouted, purposely interupting the song. “Just came to say hi and hope you fail this year. Okay, bye.” The woman quickly left. “Thanks Sue. Bye.” Will sighed, “Sorry guys. But that was amazing you copied autotune without it! Well done, you’re in.” Joey and Junette high fived. Suddenly, the bell rang. “That’s it guys. Thank you and congratulations to everyone. See you guys tomorrow morning.” Will grinned. -o-o-o- Later, at their house, Emma was curious about how Will had done with the auditions. They were both eating a bowl of Carbonara Spaghetti. “So... how was the auditions?” Emma asked. “I thought you’d never ask!” Will quickly replied, with a huge smile. “They were amazing! We have two cheerio’s that are a bit up themselves but I sorted Quinn and Santana out didn’t I!” “What about their voices? Anything special?” Emma wondered, twirling her fork in the pasta. “There’s a guy with a very unique but special voice, Stevie Hoff. It’s like a manly Ariana Grande type voice.” Will explained. “Oooh, nice.” -o-o-o- The following day, five members of the glee club; Katie, Joey, Zach, Junette and Stevie, were in their geography class. “Are you going glee club later?” Zach whispered to Junette. “Yeah. I’m pretty nervous about it!” She whispered back. “Junette Harris, be quiet! This submarine expedition will be the most important field trip you go on.” The teacher scolded. “Now, these letter must be signed by your legal guardian in order for you to step foot in the submarine. The coach will leave at 7am and be back by 3pm.” Katie kicked the back of Joeys chair. He turned around. “Are you going on the trip?” “Only if you go.” Joey told her. “I guess we’ll go together, then.” Katie poked her tongue out at him. Joey smiled then turned back around. “You can cut your sexual tension with a knife” Stevie told Katie, who was sitting next to him. She jokily punched him in the arm. -o-o-o- Will walked into to glee club to find all twelve students sitting on tthe seats, chatting to one another. “Hey, guys.” He called as he walked in. The group stopped talking and spoke a chorus of, ‘Hey’s and ‘Hello’s. “Well...” Will sighed. “I’ve just received some news that changes show choir competition forever.” He stopped, to think how he was going to explain this. “You guys know all about Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals etc. Don’t you?” He asked. They all nodded, anticipating what he was going to say. “Everything is the same... except one thing. The competitions will be broadcast on live television, and the public will vote for who the winner is.” The room fell silent, everyone was taking in what Will was actually saying. “But, who get’s the money from the votes?” Tim spoke up. “We do. We get ten pence out of every one vote.” Will told them. “Ten pence? That’s nothing!” Charity exclaimed. “It is quite a lot really. It’ll give us money for coaches and other necessary things. People are into music now, everyone will be watching the show choir performances.” The directior confronted. “Talk about dropping a bombshel.” Stevie smirked. “We need to grab the publics attention.” Will realised. “Any ideas?” “We could hand out flyers.” Katie submitted her idea. “Too simple.” Jen shot down her idea. “I’ve got it!” Tommy shouted. “We could do a flash mob the town center!” “That’s a great idea!” Will smiled. Everyone high-fived Tommy. “So, you’re assignment for Wednesday, tomorrow, will be to think of a song we can perform as a flash mob. We’ll practice on Thursday and then perform it Friday!” The group squealed and smiled. Joey was one of the happiest, “New Directions... This is our new family.” Trivia *Joey and Katie were originally planned to meet in their geogrpahy class. *Sue was not planned to appear in this episode but she was added as a last minute change. *There is only one solo in this episode. *All twelve current members of New Directions are introduced in this episode. Videos Category:Episodes